Closure
by MyDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Umeda finally tells Akiha what the photographer has been waiting for years to hear. Sequel one shot to Bad Case of Loving You. UxA


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Bite me.

A/N: This is the sequel/official ending of Bad Case of Loving You. Do not have to read that story to get it though. But if you haven't read it please do and leave me a lovely review.

For all my returning readers thanks for coming back. I couldn't leave it alone. I wanted something with more of a real ending to it. Of course I only decided this after I was prompted by one the reviewers to perhaps make another one shot to bring closure. So anyways, here's the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And please leave a review!

Dedicated to: **Alice-CAI** -Thanks for telling me to finish it.

**Lemon Warning!**

**H.A.N.A. K.I.M.I**

It had been more than six months since Umeda had begun to seriously date Akiha Hara. Not that there had been even un-serious dating prior to that. Well, because Akiha had pretty much been the bane of Umeda's life until six months ago. With the many changes in his life, mainly the final closure with Ryoichi, Umeda had switched his entire view of Akiha. Ok, may be not entirely. He still thought the blond was a complete idiot sometimes. There were still moments Akiha caused him to have violent outbursts. That was normal between them though. If Umeda didn't yell or try to throw something through the photographer's forehead at least once a week he'd have to be checked for mental illness. It was just his nature and the kind of reactions Akiha caused. Perfectly normal for them.

However, as of late, Umeda was beginning to feel guilty and apprehensive. The reason for it might have seemed strange to other more normal couples. For Umeda, the reason was completely legitimate for causing this kind of reaction. So to put it frankly, Akiha's declarations of love were really beginning to make him uneasy. Before they had made him angry because he'd thought they were completely bullshit. He knew that wasn't the case now. And that was really what made it all worse. Akiha really did mean it.

Thus far, Umeda had not said anything close to a love declaration. Why? To be honest, he really didn't know how he felt. Sometimes he thought he loved the blond back. Then other times, when he was ready to murder Akiha out of frustration, he wasn't sure. And if he really was in love with Akiha how did he go about saying it? He'd never confessed to anyone before. Sure, he'd told Ryoichi that he loved him after the man and everyone else already knew it. But really, he was to big of a fucking coward to ever really do it properly. Maybe Akiha believed Umeda loved him. So did that make this a true 'love confession'? Ok, that was getting away from the point.

The real problem, once he figured out how he felt of course, was how to say it. If he had to say it. He couldn't just run around and yell it like Akiha. Shit, Umeda might as well run around with daisy chains and pixie dust for the spectacle he would make. He didn't wanna say it after sex, because that was just tacky and so unsophisticated, not to mention prone to doubt. He didn't want to do it during a date somewhere, because that was to damn embarrassing. So doing it anywhere in public was completely out. That left the times they were alone. Those times were usually in his office or at his or Akiha's apartments. The office was out. God only knew when a student would barge in. What a disgrace that would be! So it had to be at either his or Akiha's place.

"Ugh!" he cried, dropping his face onto his desk with a melodramatic thud.

If he was agonizing over this that much didn't that mean he really loved Akiha? Either that or his brain was warped and he really did have some fucked up insecurities. He sighed heavily. Maybe what he should really be figuring out was how he felt. Because, honestly, he'd been avoiding the issue for months. He'd preferred to bury this issue until the two had their time to really be a steady couple for a while. It had been a while now, and he needed to figure this out. So how to go about doing that...

Ah! He could make a list! He was such an organized being that lists were a major part of his daily life. Making a list was a sensible thing to do. He reached over and grabbed his writing tablet. He pulled out his pen before meticulously beginning to make two columns. The first column had LOVE written over it and the other had NOT. He sat back and bit his lip as he stared down at the page. Which one should he start with?

"Not," he murmured. Definitely.

He began to write under this column.

-Akiha causes:

-throwing of objects

-Anger

-Frustration

-Irritation

-Twitching eyelids

-Reflexive hitting

Also:

-Drives me nuts

-Hasn't learned to back off when I say so

-Doesn't respect my space

-Can be suffocating

He stared down at what he had listed there. Some might associate many of those items for misplaced love. Hell, elementary kids did all of that to their crushes. Did that mean he was behaving like a seven year old? That thought made his eye start twitching. Back on track, he ordered himself. He started on the next column.

-Sex is awesome

Then he paused to consider this. Sex could be awesome whether you loved the person or not. Hell, he and Sei had tons of mind blowing sex, but that was all it had ever been. So why did sex with Akiha feel so much better? He decided he better list the reasons why that he could think of.

-Feel cherished and wanted

-More passion

-Can tell there is love in the act

-Love the way he holds me afterwards

-It's more intense

He stopped again. All of those were completely true. No other man had ever made him feel any of those things in bed. He pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to keep going. He went back to the main Love list.

-He's attentive

-He respects that my job is important

-He gives me time to decide important things, like how I feel.

-He makes me feel wanted, loved, and needed

-I can be myself

The list could have kept going and that was why he stopped writing. He had realized that part way through he had started smiling in a way he never used to. He didn't need to see his face to know his eyes had softened and taken on a warmer look. It was the smile he **only** gave Akiha. His pen dropped on to the paper.

He really was in love with Akiha!

And it wasn't nearly as frightening as he'd been freaking out over. Once this sank in after a few minutes, he realized he had to tell Akiha. It was only fair. The man deserved to hear it. After all, he'd waited patiently for years for Umeda to even smile at him. He owed it to the blond to be honest about his feelings. He knew that Akiha wouldn't care where he was told. He'd just be overjoyed to hear it. But Umeda wanted to make it sort of special. Or at the very last fucking private. He'd do it tonight. Before he could freak himself out again or find an excuse to delay it.

"Umeda!" the door banged open.

The doctor jumped and hurriedly swept his writing tablet off his desk into a drawer. Akiha paused to give him an odd look. "What!? Do you have to slam the door like that every time?" he snapped to distract the blond.

Akiha blinked. "If I come in any other way you wouldn't know it was me."

Ok, he had a point. Damn.

"What's up?" he asked casually to cover up.

"It's lunch time. I came to get you," Akiha smiled brightly.

Umeda tensed. He didn't know if he could handle being around the blond right now. He was afraid he might blurt out his new discovery in some ill conceived manner other than he intended to. Plus, he wanted time to set it all up and prepare for it. This was a big deal. "Oh right...uh. Listen something came up. I can't go to lunch with you today."

"You don't want to go out with me!?" the blond stared at him. Crocodile tears began to well in his eyes.

"I have some important things I need to get done here today. I still want you to come over to my place after work," Umeda said calmly. Did he always suck this much at lying and improv? Or was this just a recent development?

"You're acting weird," Akiha remarked, brushing aside his silly facade.

Umeda smiled thinly. "Am I?"

"Yes, did something happen?" the blond asked worriedly.

"No, not really. I just can't go to lunch today. I'll see you tonight though. Ok?" the doctor answered.

"Ok. If you're sure you're alright though," Akiha conceded much easier than Umeda thought he would have.

Umeda sighed. "I'm fine. Tonight, I promise."

"Alright. Tonight," Akiha leaned across the desk to kiss him softly.

The doctor swallowed hard as his heart throbbed heavy against his rips. He wanted to say the words so badly. He wanted to get it out of himself so he wouldn't have to deny it all anymore. He wanted to say it so he could get rid of this burning need to confess at every second. But he refused to yet. He bit his lip to hold back the words.

When Akiha drew back and gave him a long, searching look before turning to go. Umeda knew the blond could tell something was up. He prayed Akiha could wait until this evening. Hell, he prayed he could wait until this evening.

**H.A.N.A. K.I.M.I**

Umeda pulled the door open and yelped as Akiha swept him up into his arms. The photographer was barely across the threshold of the doorway before he started kissing the doctor passionately. It was always like this when Akiha came over. He was always so enthusiastic about every moment they got to spend together. The blond acted like they had been separated for such a long time. Umeda tried to hold back the smile threatening to reveal itself between the kisses. He reached out blindly and barely managed to knock the door shut as his lover continued to occupy his mouth. It was so funny how the doctor's attitude had changed so dramaticly towards Akiha. The hyper, cheerfulness and boundless energy used to drive him nuts. Now it was uplifting. It made him perk up and feel more lively. Akiha was changing him–making him softer and more accepting. Not all at once, but Umeda knew he was changing. He was sure Akiha knew it too.

Finally, he managed to pull back and fend off any more attack kisses. "The food's getting cold," he scowled at the photographer, but it didn't have the heat it used to hold.

The blond paused and noticed the delicious smell of food wafting through the air. "Did you cook?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Umeda said a little defensively.

"Really?" Akiha looked delightedly surprised. "You hardly ever cook for me."

The doctor shifted nervously. "So?"

"What's going on? You've been acting weird all day," the photographer eyed him suspiciously.

"I wanted to do something nice for once. Don't read to into it. Just go sit down," Umeda growled irritably.

Akiha smiled brightly. "Well, it makes me happy." He grinned wider when the doctor actually blushed at that comment. It was amusing to see Umeda get flustered over the little things. He loved to make the doctor blush. It was always hard not to rip his cloths off every time he did it. He resisted the urge and hurried for the dining table before Umeda threatened him with bodily harm.

He was more than excited to find that the doctor had made his favorite home style dish of Nikujaga (pork pieces and potatoes) and the traditional rice bowls on the side. Umeda smiled at his lover's obvious exuberance over the simple dinner. He was glad he remembered that this was Akiha's favorite. He'd spent half the afternoon trying to figure out what to make. Getting the ingredients and making it was the exceptionally easy part after that. The meal after that went quickly. They talked some, but mostly they just sat in companionable silence eating.

An hour passed quickly after the dinner was finished. Akiha had pictures from his newest assignment that he insisted he show Umeda. He was so excited about this project. Akiha spread out his pictures on the coffee table as the doctor sat down on the couch with his cup of coffee. The blond dropped down to sit beside him already chattering in earnest about his project. Umeda sighed, trying his damned best to listen and respond. All he wanted to do was say what he'd been trying not to say all day. It was getting harder to hold back the words. And he feared if he didn't do it tonight he never would.

He forced himself to concentrate on the pictures. They really were incredibly good. Akiha was so amazing at capturing people at their best. He smiled as the photographer gestured boldly at one of the pictures he was holding. Umeda fidgeted and set down his coffee. He'd had enough of pictures and enough of stalling. The doctor couldn't stand it any longer. He took the picture from his lover and set it on the coffee table. Akiha stared in shock as Umeda grinned and shoved him back against the couch. In one smooth move that belied his age and size, the doctor gracefully swung himself over and straddled his lover's lap. Akiha opened his mouth to speak, but Umeda slapped a hand over the blond's lips.

"You've been talking for an hour. I need to say something important. So be quiet just for a minute," he admonished, though not harshly. Akiha nodded before he took his hand away. They both sat in silence for a moment. Now that the time had come to speak up, Umeda found himself hesitating. The words seemed to stick in his throat. _Oh for fuck's sake_, he reprimanded himself, _just say it!_

"Akiha...," he started softly, not noticing the sudden gentleness in his tone or the warmth that blazed in his eyes.

The blond looked at him with a furrowed brow. Umeda's tone was one he'd never heard before. He blinked hard as the doctor reached out to cup the right side of his face. He sighed as his lover's thumb traced over his bottom lip. A soft whimper rose in his throat as Umeda leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet and passionate kiss that set Akiha's body on fire in an instant. There was a moment of hesitation as Umeda's mouth pulled back just out of reach of his mouth. Akiha could sense something momentous was about to happen.

"I love you," Umeda declared simply.

Akiha stilled as surprise and joy flooded through him in such an overwhelming rush that he was temporarily unable to do more than stare. For a moment, he wondered if it was real. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. He looked into Umeda's eyes and knew he'd heard right. He wanted to cry, laugh, shout for joy, kiss Umeda senseless, and make love to him desperately. In the end, he broke out into a stupid, happy grin as tears suddenly began to fall.

"Ah hell," the doctor muttered as he smiled. He yanked Akiha into a tight embrace. The blond clutched at him as he continued to sniffle. Somehow, he managed to choke out a quiet thank you, which made the doctor smile wider. "I should have said it a lot sooner."

The blond shook his head and buried his face against the side of Umeda's neck. The doctor could feel his happy tears, hot and wet, dripping on to his skin. The blond's slim fingers gripped the back of his shirt so hard the buttons strained in their fastenings. Akiha stayed that way for several long moments, to overwhelmed by his emotions to do anything else. When he did finally moved again it to lave wet kisses onto Umeda's skin. With each kiss he whispered his love over and over in a breathless chant, like he wanted to imprint it into the doctor's skin.

Any other time, perhaps this overwhelming display of loving affection might have irritated Umeda. He still found himself adjusting to the depth and displays of love Akiha was always bestowing upon him. Not tonight though. Tonight he was to caught up in his own emission to his feelings. His confession had been the final break in his armor. His own feelings of love could no longer be contained or denied ever again. He was bound to this man for the rest of his life. The idea no longer scared him. It overjoyed him with frightening intensity. He had a life partner now. He was no longer afraid of being alone. There was no fear of losing this happiness he'd finally grasped onto with both hands. He relished the salty tears of Akiha's happiness drying on his skin (though he may never admit it). His own eyes were blurred with unshed tears he refused to let fall. He was still just a little bit to prideful for that. But Akiha could see them anyways.

Umeda swallowed hard and groaned as Akiha's hand sank into the hair at the base of his neck and tilted his head backwards. His body quivered as blunt teeth nipped at his exposed neck then licked away the pain. Desire flooded through him as Akiha continued his loving assault on his bared throat. The photographer wanted to kiss and cover every inch of Umeda's body so that the doctor could never again doubt what they had between them. Umeda cupped Akiha's face and forced him away from his current endeavor. He pulled the blond up to him before kissing Akiha fervently. He smiled into the photographer's mouth as Akiha's nimble fingers began to strip him of his shirt. He could taste the urgency and desire in the blond's kiss.

Akiha tore his mouth away from his lover's. "I need to feel you."

"Who's stopping you?" Umeda smirked, as he shrugged out of his now unbuttoned shirt.

The blond moaned desperately as the doctor kissed him once more. Akiha's hands roamed over the bared chest, scraping his nails across sensitive skin and teasing already perking nipples. Umeda moaned and arched into those wonderful hands. He didn't protest when Akiha broke the kiss once more. His mouth was already beginning it's path of nips and kisses all over again. He traveled back down that beautiful throat to Umeda's collar bone. He spent several minutes there until the skin was pink and abused from his kind of torture. Umeda pushed back from him before climbing to his feet. His hands went to his belt buckle and wasn't surprised when they were shoved away.

Akiha quickly undid the buckle and the clasp of Umeda's pants. He paused for a moment to look up at his lover then smirked as he dragged the zipper down. The doctor felt lust bolt down his spin at the mischievous glint in the blond's eyes and the closeness of his face to Umeda's arousal. Akiha yanked down the pants along with the boxers, loving the sound of them hitting the floor. It was a sex sound all in itself. It was like a wordless promise.

Akiha licked his lips as the doctor's cock twitched just in front of his nose. God, he loved Umeda's cock. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the velvety length, savoring the drop of precum already gathering in the slit. He smiled at the shivery whimper that fell from his lover's lips. The whimper turned into a loud moan as the blond took in the entire throbbing length. Umeda's trembling fingers buried themselves into Akiha's hair as he worked that perfect cock with tongue and suction. The doctor thrust his hips shallowly into that hot, wet mouth. The pleasure dancing up his spin was weakening his knees and making his entire body quake.

Umeda opened his eye– that had fallen closed some time earlier– and glanced around swiftly. He located the bottle of lube he'd stashed on top of the end table. He managed to lean over with out moving his hips and grab it. Akiha's eyes looked over at the sound of the cab snapping open. He wanted to smile at the resourceful doctor. It seemed like Umeda always had a bottle of that stuff everywhere. The doctor grinned as Akiha held his hand out, beckoning for the lube. Umeda poured a generous amount on to the blond's fingers, groaning as Akiha's free hand kneaded his ass.

The doctor sucked in a sharp breath as Akiha's slickened fingers teased his opening. His own fingers dug harder into the blond's scalp as two fingers breached him. Apparently, the blond was getting impatient. So was he. Umeda threw his head back with soft yelp as those fingers crocked up and rubbed across his sweet spot. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold out. Between Akiha's skilled mouth and teasing fingers, Umeda wasn't going to last long. He gently urged the blond's mouth up off his cock before shoving him against the back of the couch. Akiha's gripped his waist as he climbed back onto the blond's lap.

Umeda quickly spread the lube over Akiha's twitching cock, not able to wait any longer. He rose up onto his knees and positioned his lover's cock at his entrance. Akiha's fingers dug into Umeda's skin as they locked gazes a second before the doctor began to sink down. Both moaned in blissful unison as the blond's cock was buried inside of Umeda's tight heat. They were still for a moment when Akiha sank in balls deep. Their mouths came together in rough, passionate kiss. Then Umeda rose up nearly off the entire length of the blond's cock before thrusting back down. Akiha's fingers bruised his lover's skin as he threw back his head in ecstasy. He rocked his hips up to meet every downward thrust of Umeda's body. God, he could die happy like this. Umeda's body gripped his cock like a glove in that tight, pulsing heat.

The doctor couldn't help but smile smugly as he fucked himself on Akiha's dick. It felt so damn good. He gripped the back of the couch to steady himself as he picked up speed. He arched his back, canting his hips at a different angle. He gasped when he slammed down on the next stroke and nailed his sweet spot. They panted and moaned as Umeda rode the blond's cock hard. The doctor could feel his orgasm building rapidly. He strove for it with an ever increasing pace. He reached down to stroke himself in time with his thrusts, but Akiha trapped his hand.

"Not yet," the photographer gasped. "I wanna..." he trailed off for a second, distracted for a second by the rocking of Umeda's hips. "Stay still."

Umeda did as his lover asked. Akiha lifted him up off his dick before sliding out from underneath him. The doctor growled in protest, but it was quickly stifled a moment later. The blond pushed Umeda forward until he was practically draped over the back of the couch. His hips were then grabbed and pulled upward, until he was all the way up on his knees. Akiha's hands slid down his back in smooth caresses before reaching his ass cheeks. He was spread open, presenting Akiha with sexy image that nearly made him cum on the spot.

"Akiha...," Umeda snarled in frustration. He'd been so close to coming and now he just wanted to finish it. He needed to be filled again. He sighed happily when Akiha positioned himself back at his tight opening. A sharp thrust inward had the photographer completely sheathed inside Umeda once more. Both moaned at the renewed intimate contact. Akiha began to thrust in slow, smooth strokes that he knew would drive the doctor crazy. It only took a few moments, before Umeda was growling demandingly as his hands clenched on the back of the couch.

"Faster," the doctor snapped.

Akiha leaned forward to kiss his lover's neck. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what," the blond bit down lightly. "Say it."

Umeda dropped his head and groaned in vexation. "I love you. Alright! I love you, so hurry up and finish it!"

Akiha grinned. "I will never get tired of hearing that."

"God, just...do me!" Umeda was close to begging. He needed to come so badly!

The blond was more than happy to oblige. He began to pound into Umeda's willing body to close to the edge to play around anymore. Every hard snap of his hips had the doctor moaning louder. Umeda's head fell forward onto the top of the couch, burying the side of his face against the softness. He didn't care about the sweat that dripped onto the material. Tremors raced through his limps as his orgasm built with each thrust. He could feel Akiha's hands shaking as they gripped his hips. Both of them were close.

Akiha reached down to grasp Umeda's cock and stroke it roughly in time to his thrusts. The desperate whine that was ripped out of his lover's throat sent him over the edge. He gasped Umeda's name as he spilled himself inside of the doctor. Umeda followed a second later, crying out loudly as the feel of hot cum deep inside him overwhelmed his brain. Akiha had enough presence of mind to cup his hand over the doctor's cock, catching his cum before it dripped onto the couch. He brought his hand up his lips and lapped the warm fluid up like a cat with cream.

Umeda shuddered as the last of his orgasm rippled through his body. Akiha pulled out of him then reached down to grab the doctor's discarded shirt. He spread the shirt on the couch before turning Umeda around and making him sit down. The doctor collapsed with a sated sigh with Akiha right along next to him. The two sat there panting for a few moments before Umeda managed to catch enough breath to speak.

"About the moving you asked about..."

"Yeah?" Akiha rolled his head to the side to look at him.

"Do you really wanna give up your place?" The doctor asked curiously

"It's just an apartment, Hokuto. I'd give it up in a heartbeat for you," the blond replied earnestly.

Umeda was quiet for a long moment. He'd been thinking hard about that too. Half of Akiha's crap (or what seemed like half) was already over here anyways. There was food in his 'fridge he'd never eat in his right mind that belonged to Akiha. They could figure the rest out. Umeda was tired of being alone. He realized that way back when Sei had hung out at his place so much. Maybe Akiha drove him nuts sometimes, but they would find their middle ground. They could make it work.

"You might as well bring the rest of your shit over here," he said in a nonchalant manner.

Akiha rolled onto his side and stared at him like a goldfish out of water. "Do you mean it?!"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise," the doctor replied in mocking offense.

Akiha kissed him hard, knocking the breath out of him. "Thank you!" He paused for a second. "You're not mentally ill or drunk, are you?"

Umeda looked at him in surprise before starting to laugh. "No!"

"You're never this nice. You tell me you love me and that I can move in all in one day. It's amazing that it's hard to believe." the blond grinned.

"I guess you could say I had a revelation," the doctor smirked.

Akiha kissed him again, more gently. "Thank you...so much. I'm so happy!"

"Good."

"No more for tonight though. I think might heart won't take it." The blond laughed.

"Shuttup, you idiot," Umeda grinned, as he crawled back onto his lover's lap.

The end.

**H.A.N.A. K.I.M.I**

Be a responsible reader and review!


End file.
